The Adventure of the Mighty B!
by Tailsic
Summary: Yes the Mighty b is one of my favorite new show out, so i just had to make a story about it. Bessie help her new friend fit in, and the adventure of the mighty B


One night a Honeybee Scout name Bessie Higgbottom was having one of her dreams of being the super hero called The Mighty B.

The Mighty B was flying through the air looking for a crisis to solve. She flew around the city until she hear a cry for help, she quickly follow the voice to find out it was .

"Never fear Mr. Wu. The Mighty B is here" She said.

"Oh thank goodness, that man has taking away the fortune from the fortune cookies" Mr. Wu points at a man dress in black running away.

"That fiend, everyone knows without the fortune the cookie is useless" as The Mighty B overdramatically looks at the thief.

"Don't worry , I'll get you're fortune back" She said as she fly and lands right in front of the thief.

"Hold right there villain, I demand that you give me the fortune you stole and take yourself to the nears criminal faricaie" She said.

"Stay back, I have broccoli " as the thief take out a piece broccoli .

"No, not broccoli, the most dangers element on the planet" She said in fear.

"Eat this!" as The thief threw the piece of broccoli into The Mighty B mouth and she starts to choke on it. After choke on the broccoli for awhile Bessie wakes up.

"Man I hate broccoli" Bessie said touching her forehead and feeling how sweaty she was.

"I need some fresh-air" Bessie get out of her bed and heads for the roof. Once she on the roof she goes to the edge and looks at the sky.

"Wow, the sky is just so beautiful at night" Bessie look at the sky and see a shooting star, Bessie quickly make her wish.

"I wish for world peace, for broccoli to be band forever, for my friend Penny to find her marbles she lost last week, and for me to quickly become The Mighty B" she wished.

When Bessie opens her eyes, she saw the shooting star she was wishing on get bigger and bigger, when it passes above her she notice it wasn't a shooting star it was a space ship.

"Oh my god that was an UFO, an unidenfie flying object with an real life Alien life-form inside of it" Bessie said.

After seeing the UFO crash into the forest, Bessie when to her room to get a camera and a flashlight, and after that she left her house still in her pajamas to pursue the alien craft, Bessie wonders through the woods looking for ship, slowly realizing that she was alone in the woods at night.

"Come on Bessie, you can do this, after all you did earn you're Happy Camper badge" Bessie starts hear noise and begin to heavily sweat.

"Now there Bessie, those are just friendly Woodlyn creatures, noting to get all work about, right Finger" She said now talking to her finger.

"We're just walking in a spooky forest, looking for an alien" the noises get louder.

"A alien that might be as big as a tree and it may want to eat brain" Bessie then hears a noise in a near by bush. Bessie slowly walks over to the bush and looks through and see a green skinned girl with a horn and a fluffy tail.

"Wow she very pretty" Bessie walk up to the alien and looks at her and notice that she bleeding.

"She bleeding, I need to get her back to the hive" Bessie said.

Bessie takes her back to the hive and lies the alien on her bed, Bessie then bandages the alien wound and places a wet towel on her forehead. Has soon as Bessie place it on the alien head, she wakes up making Bessie jump back.

"HI, I'M BESSIE HIGGBOTTOM, AND I,M A EARTHLING, DO YOU COME IN PEACE?" Bessie shouted.

The alien just stares at Bessie, Bessie then starts waving her arms around and making strange noise. The alien then gets up, walks up to Bessie and kiss her.

"There, that better" The alien said.

"Wow, is that how greet people in you're race?" Bessie said as she grabs her and kiss her back.

"No, my people can talk and understand the naive laugure of anyone we come in lip contact with" she said.

"Awesome" Bessie smiled.

"Thanks now let me introduce myself, my name is Emera and I'm from Uranus" she said.

"My what da" Bessie said.

"Uranus" Emera said again.

"I hope you mean the planet" Bessie said.

"Of course I mean the planet, what else would I be talking about" Emera said.

"Oh noting, well what beings you to Earth anyway Emera?" Bessie asked.

"I got caught in a meteor storm, it damage my ship and I crash landed here" Emera said.

"Oh" Bessie said.

"And who knows how long it will take for me to repair my ship, it could take days or months" Emera sighed.

"Well you can stay here until you are done with you're repairs" Bessie said.

"Thanks Bessie, this might be the beginning of beautiful friendship" Emera said as they both started to laugh.

End of Chapter


End file.
